History Maker
'History Maker ' (収録アルバム) — первый опенинг аниме "Юри!!! на льду", исполнителем которого является Дин Фудзиока. Он же является автором текста и композитором. Треки #この曲を試聴する #''History Maker'' Текст песни ТВ-размер Текст на английском= Can you hear my heartbeat? Tired of feeling never enough I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true There'll be no more darkness when you believe in yourself you are unstoppable Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades, you set my heart on fire Don't stop us now, the moment of truth We were born to make history We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around Yes, we were born to make history |-| Текст на русском= Слышишь вновь сердце в такт, Чувства без слов, вечно не так. Но в пол глаза… Знаешь ты, Что сбудутся мечты. Если веришь в то, что тебе даётся, Тьма не сможет остановить. Лёд и танец любить! Снова на коньки, в сердце пламя зажжётся. Момент судьбы нам не удержать, Мы ведь дети истории! Мы будем творить, мы будем искать, Да, мы ведь дети истории! Дети истории! Да, мы дети истории! Момент судьбы нам не удержать, Мы ведь дети истории! Мы будем творить, мы будем искать, Да, мы ведь дети истории! Мы ведь дети истории! Да, мы ведь дети истории! Полный размер Can you hear my heartbeat? Tired of feeling never enough I close my eyes and tell myself That my dreams will come true There’ll be no more darkness when you believe in Yourself you are unstoppable Where your destiny lies, Dancing on the blades, set my heart on fire! Don’t stop us now, the moment of truth We were born to make history! We’ll make it happen, we’ll turn it around Yes, we were born to make history! Born to make history! Want, want, want to make history! Don’t stop us now, the moment of truth We were born to make history! We’ll make it happen, we’ll turn it around Yes, we were born to make history! Can you hear my heartbeat? I’ve got a feeling it’s never too late I close my eyes and see myself Now my dreams will come true There’ll be no more darkness when you believe in Yourself you are unstoppable Where your destiny lies, Dancing on the blades, set my heart on fire! Don’t stop us now, the moment of truth We were born to make history! We’ll make it happen, we’ll turn it around Yes, we were born to make history! Born to make history! Want, want, want to make history! Don’t stop us now, the moment of truth We were born to make history! We’ll make it happen, we’ll turn it around Yes, we were born to make history! Don’t stop us now, the moment of truth We were born to make history! We’ll make it happen, we’ll turn it around Yes, we were born to make history! We were born to make history! We were born to make history! Yes, we were born to make history! Медиа |centre Ссылки Fujioka Dean — History Maker (Yuri!!! on Ice OP) (русский перевод) en:History Maker Категория:Музыка Категория:Опенинги и эндинги